


Villain

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), WN (W_N)



Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Исходники: Franz Ferdinand — I'm Your Villain; The Boys (2019). Текст и перевод песни можно посмотретьздесь.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: Franz Ferdinand — I'm Your Villain; The Boys (2019). Текст и перевод песни можно посмотреть [здесь](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/f/franz_ferdinand/i_m_your_villain.html).


End file.
